Three words, Four letters
by raquelmina
Summary: Connor, a Wedding, Danimina! Need i say more?


Hello everyone! Ive been gone a while from the internet but never at heart. this one goes out to all of my Danimina loving sisters (and brothers!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dont own!

Note: I wrote this a while back when i still liked Connor (Not that i dont but right now im kinda having mixed emotions!) ha!

* * *

"You look fabulous. A total knockout!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she smiled, turning round to face her flamboyantly dressed assistant-turned-wedding-planner in the face.

"Well I'd better, all those years of eating nothing but salads had better of paid off." she smirked causing him to laugh at her sarcasm.

"Willie, you really do," he said. Even with the sincere look on his face it still didn't brace her for what came next. He took her by surprise and came in and hugged her. Normally she would have batted him away sat the slightest sign of emotion but her wedding day aurora seemed to tuck the emotions away.

"Ready?" he asked, letting go, letting her regain herself.

"Almost. I want a moment alone first. I've been surrounded all day. By people kissing up to me no less!"

He laughed, _the old Wilhelmina was still inside of her_, he thought as he turned. Closing the door behind him, there were a few hushed words from outside the hallway, and then the sound of fading footsteps.

She picked up her bouquet and crossed to the window overlooking the back of the church grounds. She had only been standing there for a moment when she heard the door open. She turned, thinking it would be Marc coming back to get her but instead it was him.

She gasped. The faint smell of his cologne was enough to make her head feel light. She could barely make out his face with all of the light shining behind him as she dropped her bouquet trying to grab onto something to balance herself.

"What are you doing here!?" she said.

"I was about to ask you the same question," he said stepping in.

"Oh don't give me that tired cliché. How did you get in?"

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I happen to be at my wedding and I don't recall you being invited."

"No not that. As in here, with him," he said inching closer.

"Him? You mean Connor, my fiancé, who I'm about to go marry?"

"You know what I mean," he said, his face now visible. His eyes were still as bright as when she had last seen him, except now they were clouded with an eerie fog. "That's supposed to be me out there."

"What? I don't know what you mean?" She said backing up.

"Oh but three months ago you did," He said, the anger building inside him.

"I…I don't know wha.." She breathed.

"Three months ago we were about to do this and then you ran. And now you've turned around and your marrying him?" He said, stepping closer.

She wanted to run. To run as she did three months ago. But she couldn't. She cursed the dam dress with its yards of fabric that constricted her from doing so.

"Daniel we were never meant to be. You know that."

"No I don't know that. And I don't think you do either. I think its one of those lies that you've forced yourself to believe and now you've said it to yourself so much that you think you believe it… but you don't." He stepped closer, into her personal space, confining her movement even more. She was stuck in between him and the window with barely any room to dart around him. But she couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They were piercing, as if searching for an answer. An answer she was not ready to give.,

"I.. I.." She stuttered, the words not coming to her mouth. She didn't love him. She couldn't love him. She loved Connor. That's why she was here wasn't it? That's what getting married was all about. Being with the one you loved, being faithful. **Forever.**

"Answer me one thing," he said, still staring deep into her eyes. "Do you love him?"

He stared at her, her eyes wide with shock. The more he stared the more her body felt like it was going to stop. Like she was going to faint.

She gulped, "I'm marrying Connor."

He took a step back as she broke from his gaze, not bearing to see the hurt in his eyes. Spotting an escape route she took it. Bundling up her dress as she brushed past him, not looking back.

"Willie you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Though he was standing right next to her Marcs voice sounded as distant as ever.

"I have seen a ghost…" she mumbled under her breath, trying to regain her composure.

"What?"

"Its nothing. I'm Fine Marc," she said standing back upright, facing him. "Lets do this."

"Oh ha alright, Willie you scared me for a minute there. I'm so happy for you and Connor. You must really love him."

She inhaled, the words hitting her like shards of ice. Of course she loved Connor. She looked down, taking Marcs hand, as they walked out of the room.

They took the long back way, as to avoid paparazzi, annoying guests or workers from Mode… Daniel.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of thoughts of him. Of them. Of three months previous when things had really begun to become serious. Of her leaving.

"Willie. We're here," she heard Marcs voice call. She opened her eyes realizing that she had had them shut the whole time.

"Where's your bouquet?" He said not even waiting for an answer before flagging down a bridesmaid and taking one of theirs,

He handed it to her squeezing her hands.

The doors opened. Revealing rows upon rows of curious onlookers. Some who shed didn't even know. The music began queuing her to go. She inhaled as she began to walk.

She stared straight ahead, focusing on what was straight in front of her. Avoiding the gazes on countless eyes. As she thought it all felt so surreal, the images of what had happened moments before clouded her mind. She tried to shake them but the cold she had felt, the ice, was still there. As she fought to keep all this under control she focused her sight o what was ahead of her. As something shifted she stared at it. In turn it stared back at her. It was Connor.

Connor. The love of her life, the man she loved. Right? The more she thought about him the more Daniels face began to pop into her head. His scent, his voice, his touch. It was all becoming to much as she at last found Connors face, she stared. She looked stead fast memorizing the lines and movements of his face. She had reached the altar and as she did so she saw Daniels face overtake the place in which Connor was standing. She physically shook her body until she couldn't feel her legs any more and collapsed.


End file.
